THE DRAWER
by Unidui
Summary: Something about St. Valentine's day - Qualcosa su san Valentino


THE DRAWER

I regali di san Valentino, croce e delizia degli innamorati, per Kate spesso solo una croce, lei era sempre stata poco amante delle convenzioni, intendiamoci, è bello fare e ricevere regali, ma aveva sempre trovato la 'festa degli innamorati' solo una trovata geniale per arricchire le gioiellerie, perché se ami una persona dovresti essere libero di dimostrarglielo in qualsiasi momento, non in una data precisa che se ti dimentichi sembra che tu abbia compiuto l'errore fatale, peggio di un tradimento! E poi, non sapeva mai cosa regalare, sperava sempre di cavarsela con una cena e via, ma non era sempre andata liscia come voleva lei, non avrebbe mai dimenticato la volta che era stata ore dentro un negozio di elettronica a cercare di capire cosa sarebbe piaciuto a Will, poi alla fine aveva trovato un oggetto carino, un ipod, a lui era piaciuto molto, ma a lei rimaneva sempre una sensazione di felicità forzata.

Si era sempre detta che forse quello era un suo limite, ne soffriva più lei che non gli uomini che avevano beneficiato della sua compagnia, fondamentalmente non le era mai interessato molto, lo faceva solo per non deludere le loro aspettative e loro sembravano neanche accorgersi di quanto non si sentisse a suo agio in quella giornata, così speciale per tutti gli innamorati.

Il 14 febbraio del 2013, scoprì che non era la festività imposta, non era il suo odio per le convenzioni, o la sua incapacità a trovare l'oggetto giusto, era stata, fino a quel momento, la mancanza dell'incastro giusto, di quel pezzo che sembra non poter entrare e invece oplà lo avevi sempre avuto sotto gli occhi e neanche avevi provato a vedere se era lui che chiudeva quel lembo di puzzle, ti sembrava assurdo, diverso e invece era proprio quello, e una volta inserito hai capito l'armonia, è venuto tutto più naturale, magari non facile, ma esattamente come doveva essere.

E improvvisamente festeggiare quel giorno era diventato importante, una sorta di inno a ciò che stava vivendo già da qualche mese, da quel giorno di pioggia in cui aveva capito che voleva solo lui, aveva dovuto rischiare di morire, per l'ennesima volta, attaccata ad un cornicione, per rendersi conto che non faceva altro che pensare a lui, che lui era la promessa di una vita e lei fino a quel momento avevi sempre scelto la morte, che c'erano altre strade e le avrebbero trovate insieme. "_Lo Yin ha bisogno dello Yang non di un altro Yin. Yin e Yang sono l'armonia, Yin e Yin sono una coppia di panda"_ Rick era il tuo Yang!

Non le interessava non aver ricevuto nulla, anzi si era divertita un mondo ad ascoltare le buffe e impacciate spiegazioni di Rick sul guaio che aveva combinato scambiando la giacca della Gates per la sua e i suoi goffi tentativi di riappropriarsi del bottino, lei non stava più nella pelle che arrivasse quella sera, voleva dargli il suo regalo e guardarlo mentre scopriva di cosa si trattasse.

Non era brava con le parole, come lo era lui, ma aveva scoperto di esserlo con i gesti, pensieri che si tramutavano in azioni che quando avevano lui come oggetto venivano naturali. Non aveva dovuto scervellarsi, passare ore alla ricerca di qualche gadget, e ce ne sarebbero stati da regalargliene, era come un bimbo da quel punto di vista, anche una spada laser doppia lo avrebbe fatto contento, ma lei aveva avuto un'altra idea, nata dal desiderio di dirgli, ancora una volta, che lo voleva nella sua vita, che non era di passaggio, che sarebbe stata con lui, sempre.

_Ti farò un altro regalo... ancora più bello. Devo solo cercare di non darlo a un'altra donna, prima._

_Sarebbe carino._

_Il che mi ricorda... Cosa mi hai regalato?_

_Aprilo._

_Forse è in un altro cassetto._

_È il cassetto. È il tuo cassetto._

_Voglio dire, so che non è una spada laser, ma..._

_No. È perfetto._

_Buon San Valentino. Ora... togliti i vestiti, mettili nel tuo cassetto... e vediamoci a letto._

Ed ora era lì, distesa sul suo letto che inspiegabilmente le sembrava ancora più accogliente da quando profumava del suo dopobarba, a sentirlo litigare con i gemelli della camicia, sorrideva, felice.

fine


End file.
